


My Pleasure, Your Pain

by FireCats20



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireCats20/pseuds/FireCats20
Summary: Who said BDSM Isn't for everyone? Phineas and Isabella enjoy the exploration of their sexuality.Inspired by Alice Cooper-Poison





	My Pleasure, Your Pain

Isabella stands in her room watching the sunset knowing her boyfriend would be sneaking out to spend the weekend alone with. She decided to wear a see-through, spaghetti strapped teddy. It was pink silk and lace, cool on her bare skin; he prefers her nude. When she sees him leave his house, the sky was a dark candy apple.

Isabella’s thoughts drift back to a time when she was just happy being around him, a time before she knew just how twisted he truly was. As children, she didn’t realize what kind of things went on inside the house across the street. The sound of her bedroom door opening and closing brought her back to reality.

“Phineas,” Isabella said feeling his nails run lightly over her flesh. She both loved and hated how he made her feel. He kissed the back of her neck and slipped the straps off her shoulders, allowing the lingerie to fall to the floor exposing her naked form. “I don’t know if I can go through with this,” he kissed the back of her shoulder, his desire for her evident against her ass.

“Please, Izzy,” His voice may have been cold and emotionless, but she could hear something hidden in his words, “I’m so hard. Please help me with this problem.” He playfully shoved her onto the bed. His hand came down hard on her ass 2, 3, 4 times.

“Phineas, that hurts,” Isabella whimpered, “please don’t be so ruff.” The ruff spanking sent a shock through her causing her to gasp; she grabs her sheets and clenches he teeth against the pain. Alice Cooper’s Poison played in the back of her mind, ‘Who would have thought I would enjoy something like this. I never imagined BDSM would be a turn on.’

“Issy,” Phineas grabbed her hair and pulled her off the bed, “get on your knees.” He forced her to the floor, she was enjoying herself as much as he was, “How about a little help.” Isabella’s fingers quickly worked at his belt and zipper. “I want you to suck me off,” he smacked her face with his erect manhood.

Isabella wrapped her hand around his shaft, “Its bigger than I thought it would be,” she pressed her lips against his tip. “I don’t think I can take it all,” his grip on her hair tightened, he carefully thrust in and out of her mouth, until she was taking in his entire length; occasionally she coughed and gagged around him. Just as he reached his climax, Phineas withdrew squirting his seed on Isabella’s face and chest.

He looked down at the girl trying to decide what to do next, “Issy I want to try this new toy out, but it might hurt you.”

“I’m ok with it,” Isabella said, “as long as you remember the safe words.”

When Isabella found out about the _‘Mr. Hyde’_ side of her boyfriend she made sure he knew her limits, but Phineas loves to test those limits daily. This will be the first time they go all the way and she hopes her body can endure whatever he has in store. She climbed on the bed and let Phineas place cuffs around her inner thighs and stretched the connecting bar as far as possible.

“Try to stay relaxed,” Phineas had Isabella on her knees in a downward dog position. She felt pain shoot through her vagina. She gasped at the sensation. “This is something I invented,” he slid the wand like toy over her chest, over her stomach, and pushed the large tip against her clit. Electric currents shot through her again, causing her to wiggle. She was in pure ecstasy moaning and bucking on the toy.

“Ahh!! Mnn!! Phineas!!” Isabella grabs her sheets. “Phineas, please, I want more.”

He pressed a button and turned a dial on the device causing the current to intensify. He pumped his shaft until he was fully erect again and moved into position at Isabella’s ass. Phineas moved the wand slightly and slipped the tip inside of her, pushing another button the egg detached, “That will stay inside your pussy until I decide to get it out.” He grabbed her hips and slipped his cock inside her ass, complete the base.

“Ahh!! Ahh!! Ahh!! Phineas!! Phineas!! Mnn!! Mnn!! Mnn!! Phineas!! Phineas!! Ohh!! Ohh!! Ohh!! Phineas!! Phineas!! Hah!! Hah!! Hah!! Phineas!! Phineas!! YES!! YES!! YES!! I…I’m…I’m cu…cu…cum…cum…in…in.”

Isabella’s body spasmed as she hit her climax. Phineas was approaching his climax, his thrusts becoming shorter, faster, harder. He withdrew quickly from her ass unloading his seed on Isabella’s back, thighs, and ass; some of his load leaked from Isabella’s ass.

“Your tits are amazing,” He flicked her right nipple before twisting it between his fingers circled his tongue around Isabella’s left nipple, sucking and biting it hard. “Just look at how hard your nipples are,” he ran a leather tipped riding crop across Isabella’s chest and stomach. “Don’t worry Isabella, I will try to make it as pleasurable for you as I can,” he made deep red ridges over her body, as he dragged his nails across her skin.

“Phineas,” she moaned as he yanked and kneaded her breast, spanked her flesh, toyed with her holes. “Aaahhaa!!!” He was causing her pain, but the way he was doing it made her, no, crave want more. “Ahnn,” He proceeded to hit her with the riding crop, causing her to cry out each time the end met her flesh; her body instinctively arched as she wriggled, convulsing from the constant orgasm she was forced to endure. “Mmn…Mnn…” His hands ran up and down her body again and again. “HAHH…” She arched as she felt the leather meet her clit, “Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Uhh, Phineas!” Isabella was no longer in control of her body.

“Isabella, I want to fuck you all night.”

“My body can’t take much more.”

She could feel him getting into position, when he slid something in her ass, much too wide for her body to handle. It was curved at the top and felt like it had veins. His tip was already inside her, when he hit a button on the new toy; it started vibrating and spinning. Isabella’s body arched, pushing Phineas’ entire length into her clenching vagina and ripping her hymen. She sobbed in pain as her virgin juices and orgasm mixed.

Phineas stayed put, playing with her hair, kissing her softly, and allowing her to adjust to his size. His thrusts were slow and gentle at first, once Isabella was accustomed to his size Phineas’ thrusts became hard, fast, violent. The more she screamed the worse he was.

“I’m gonna cum.”

“No, Phineas, don’t cum inside me.”

“But. I. Want. Too.” He said with each thrust. “If. I. Want. Too. Cum. In. Side. Of. You. I. Will.” With one last thrust, Phineas hit his climax. Falling on the body beneath him, his seed filled her and mixed with Isabella’s juices. Both panted heavily and gave into the darkness.

Isabella’s body moved under a gentle touch. Soft moans escape her lips, as she became aware of her surroundings. Her head swimmy, her heart pounded. “Isabella,” Phineas’ voice sounded like velvet, “Isabella, you need to wake up now,” she could hear something evil in his voice. She gasped as the toy was yanked out of her ass, and replaced with Phineas cock. “Oh, _ISABELLA!_ ” She clenched around his shaft and cried out, from the sudden shock she felt. “How do you like the wax?” a blissful burning sensation on her chest caused her to arch and moan, “I heard it feels good during sex.” Her ass was taking a real pounding. “I think it’s almost time for the clamps.” He pinched and twisted her nipples.

He was getting close to another climax, “Owe!” She whimpered at his sudden withdrawal, feeling his full length forced into her raw entrance, his warm seed filling her again.

“Fuck Isabella, your pussy is throbbing.”

“Please, no more. Phineas, I can’t take anymore. I’m at my limit.”

The boy withdrew his shaft, cum leaked from his tip. He stepped over to his bag and returned to the bed with nipple clamps and a strange collar, which he immediately put on his girlfriend. He attached the nipple clamps to the collar. Phineas took his time playing with each of his kinky toys as he tried each out on Isabella, making sure she never got to her _‘RED LIMIT,’_ knowing if she said _‘RED’_ at all he would have to stop.

By the end of the weekend Isabella could move. She had been subjected to the most intense sexual acts, from fisting to anal, from shock collars to vaginal electrodes and more, so much more; and it didn’t stop there, yet it was the most blissful experience of her life.

Phineas continued to assault Isabella even at school. He made sure she knew not to ware any underwear and she always wore skirts, so he had easy access. Often times Isabella found herself facing a wall while Phineas fucked her ass while he fingered her and played with her clit. Each day with him got worse and worse, but she enjoyed testing her limits and pushing her body to see just what she could endure.

The two were midway through their 10th year of school when Isabella started missing school. She had been sent home early several days and Phineas started to worry. One evening after school he decided to try and see Isabella; her parents hadn’t been letting him see his girlfriend. He waited until Isabella’s parents left the house. The house was quite as he made his way to the bedroom. He saw Isabella curled into a ball. She looked different somehow.

“Isabella,” Phineas said, his tone showed concern, “Isabella, are you awake?”

Isabella curled up even more when she felt the bed shift and Phineas lay down behind her, “Please don’t,” she whimpered, “My parents won’t be gone long, and I don’t want to get sick on you, so please just go away.”

“I didn’t come over here to fuck you, I came because I was worried,” He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply.

Isabella relaxed a little, she looked at Phineas, “You, you were worried about me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be, Izzy?” Phineas looked shocked. “You’ve missed a lot of school, and you’ve been sick a lot,” he ran his hand down Isabella’s arm, “yes I’ve been worried, because you never get sick. Isabella, what’s wrong? Did I make you sick, because of—”

“I’m pregnant,” Isabella sat up, “that’s why I’ve been so sick. It’s because I’m pregnant.”

“How far along are you?”

“About 3 weeks. You’re the onl—”

Phineas pushed Isabella back and moved between her legs. He had been aggressive, causing her pain, it was what he enjoyed doing and she seemed to be into BDSM as well, but right now, in this very moment, Phineas wanted to show Isabella just how much she meant to him. “I want to bury myself in your… _pussy,_ ” he leaned in pressing his full weight on Isabella, his warm breath tickled her ear as he dangerously whispered the last word. She breathed heavily, unable to hide her moans, not that she was resisting, his fingers intertwined with hers. “Do you want me too?” he asked, before pressing his lips to hers, sliding his tongue along them begging they part.

Her hips bucked automatically as her lips parted, allowing his tongue access. His hands moved over her body gently playing with her chest. Before she could process anything, Isabella was stripped. “Please, I don’t want to,” Phineas left a trail of kisses down her body. Isabella’s eyes rolled back, her hips bucked at the feel of a tongue flitting across her clit while fingers toyed with her entrance, “Mmn,” she moaned. ‘He’s never kissed me like this, there is a hint of danger, and this sensation is new, I don’t want this to stop.’ Phineas nipped her clit as his fingering quickly turned to fisting. Isabella gasped and moaned. She was feeling pleasure like never before.

He withdrew his hand and got into position, “Do you still want me to stop, Izzy?” His lips pressed against hers. “Right now, you are in charge. I’ll do whatever you tell me to Izzy,”

“I want you,” Isabella said, “The good and the bad, I’ll always want you.”

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he whispered, “by the time I’m done you will have forgotten your name.” He pushed into her slowly. He waited for he to adjust to his size before, withdrawing completely and pushing completely back in. Slowly he let her get use to him before increasing speed. He sucked her chest, and played with her nipples biting pinching and twisting them. “Isabella, Isabella,” he moaned.

“Phineas, Phineas.”

Both hit their climax together. Phineas lay on Isabella, kissing her neck, sucking her nipples, while his warm cum shot into her filling her full. Before they drifted off to sleep, Phineas whispered, “I hope we have a little girl, just like you.”


End file.
